Dans un rayon de soleil
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Sortir Hermione Granger nouvellement Weasley de son bureau, de son Code de la Magie et de ses dossiers relève de l'exploit. Il faut la comprendre, elle a des responsabilités et toujours, toujours quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Visiblement, la première de ses urgences n'est pas de passer du temps avec son mari. " Mais Ron n'est pas de cet avis...


_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour, bonjour !

Encore un petit OS. J'ai une grosse fic sur le feu en ce moment, mais j'attends de l'avoir terminée pour la publier, ça sera plus facile avec la reprise des cours.

En attendant, donc, un petit OS centré sur Hermione et Ron. C'est censé être une réhabilitation de ce couple et de Ron surtout, parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais franchement pas sympa avec lui dans mes autres fics (mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi...). Bref, j'espère que cette fois je ne l'ai pas fait passer pour un idiot jaloux, colérique et intolérant. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _rien de cet univers ne m'appartient, tout revient à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans un rayon de soleil<strong>

Sortir Hermione Granger nouvellement Weasley de son bureau, de son Code de la Magie et de ses dossiers relève de l'exploit. Il faut la comprendre, elle a des responsabilités et toujours, toujours quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Visiblement, la première de ses urgences n'est pas de passer du temps avec son mari.

Ron soupira, et jeta un regard plein de regret au grand ciel bleu qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre. On était dimanche, et il était d'avis qu'elle pouvait bien délaisser ses précieux projets de modernisation du monde magique pour quelques heures. Surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait.

Il grimpa à l'étage, bien décidé à redescendre avec elle, ou à ne pas redescendre du tout. Leur petite maison était encore bien silencieuse. Ron attendait avec autant d'impatience que de crainte le jour où elle s'emplirait de cris et de rires d'enfants. Ce qui devait arriver dans un peu moins de quatre mois, maintenant.

Il entra dans le bureau où Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il s'accouda nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte pour la regarder. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais quitté Poudlard. Le cadre était légèrement différent, mais Hermione n'avait pas changé. Elle volait d'un livre à l'autre, feuilletait frénétiquement, trempait rageusement sa plume et écrivait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin avait toujours eu quelque chose d'irritant à l'oreille de Ron. Mais il aurait pu la regarder écrire pendant des heures. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, concentrée. Pourtant, il était presque sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Les marches de l'escalier et le parquet grinçait trop fort pour qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Il avança, contourna le bureau et se plaça juste derrière elle.

« Ron, je suis occupée. »

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Hermione, il fait un temps merveilleux. Est-ce que tu l'as seulement remarqué ? Ça fait des siècles qu'on n'a pas eu un week-end pareil, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il put sentir le sourire dans la voix d'Hermione quand elle lui répondit.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? »

Ron se renfrogna. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de sa femme.

« C'est toi qui exagères. Le monde magique peut bien se passer de toi une après-midi, non ? râla-t-il. On est dimanche, Hermione. »

La jeune femme posa sa plume et s'étira. Une étincelle malicieuse s'allume dans son regard.

« Et que voulez-vous exactement, monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron réprima un sourire. Il s'appuya au bureau.

« Je voudrais que ma femme cesse de me délaisser quelques petites heures, susurra-t-il. A qui dois-je demander rendez-vous ? »

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. »

Elle se leva et croisa ses bras dans la nuque de Ron. Un agréable frisson courut dans le dos du jeune homme. Elle riva son regard au sien.

« Et que fait-on maintenant ? »

Trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à batailler ferme pour la sortir de sa paperasse, il l'embrassa brusquement sur les lèvres. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais un sourire amusé jouait au coin de ses lèvres. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. D'un sortilège d'Attraction, il fit venir à lui un plaid qui traînait dans le salon. Sans lâcher Hermione, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand et se rua dans le jardin.

Ils contournèrent la petite maison de pierre grise chauffée par le soleil. Un grand tilleul ombrageait agréablement l'arrière de la chaumière. Ron étendit la couverture à l'ombre et proposa galamment sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à s'y allonger. Puis il s'installa près d'elle.

Il faisait chaud et l'ombre du grand arbre était la bienvenue. Une grive avait fait son nid quelque part dans les hautes branches du tilleul et ses trilles envahissaient l'atmosphère. Un rayon de soleil se glissait au milieu du feuillage et parsemait de paillettes d'or le brun chaud des cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu travailles trop, soupira Ron. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour le bébé. »

Hermione ouvrit un œil.

« Je suis enceinte, Ron, pas malade. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. C'était sa phrase préférée du moment. Quand il se proposait de passer le balai à sa place : « Je suis enceinte, Ron, pas malade. » Quand il lui jetait un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'elle partait aider sa mère à la cuisine : « Je suis enceinte, Ron, pas malade. » Quand il lui conseillait de se reposer et de laisser les autres faire : « Je suis enceinte, Ron, pas malade. » Bon, c'est vrai, il était peut-être légèrement anxieux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Et puis, il n'en était pas à la grossesse nerveuse, ce dont Harry ne pouvait pas se vanter.

« N'empêche, tu travailles beaucoup trop. »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai des dossiers compliqués en ce moment. Et je voudrais en avoir fini avec ça avant de partir en congé. »

Ron laissa glisser une main sur le renflement du ventre de la jeune femme. Il aimait sentir la vie toute neuve et fragile qui y grandissait. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Son regard vint chercher celui d'Hermione. Elle souriait aussi.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Même si je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à me rendre fou. »

Hermione éclata de rire et l'embrassa. A ce moment, Ron sentit une violente poussée contre sa main. Son regard se posa sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher d'embrasser ta mère. »

La main d'Hermione se joignit à celle de Ron sur son ventre. Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. La grive se remit à chanter. Hermione avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Le regard de Ron se posa sur la maison. A la lumière vive du soleil, la pierre grise devenait presque blanche. La cheminée était légèrement bancale, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la faire redresser. Elle lui rappelait le Terrier. Un immense rosier grimpant s'était lancé à l'assaut d'un mur et étendait ses branches joueuses jusqu'au toit de chaume de la maison. Il était magnifique en cette saison. De grosses roses d'un rouge profond parsemaient un fond de feuillage d'un vert éclatant.

La respiration d'Hermione s'était légèrement ralentie, comme si elle s'était endormie. Ron observa quelques secondes son profil apaisé et sa poitrine pleine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement. Un élan d'amour et d'instinct protecteur le submergea. Vivre avec Hermione n'était pas toujours évident. Elle avait constamment des idées bien arrêtées sur à peu près tout. Il avait cru la perdre plus d'une fois, mais elle était toujours restée. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il sentait son cœur près à exploser. Et c'était encore pire depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Il se pencha sur son ventre.

« C'est un joli prénom Rose, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Depuis qu'Hermione était enceinte, il lui arrivait de rêver de ses futurs enfants. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il voyait une petite fille aux cheveux roux et à l'air espiègle, des taches de rousseur sur le visage et de grands yeux de la même teinte noisette qu'Hermione. Et il y avait un petit garçon aussi, plus réservé, aussi roux que lui et avec les mêmes yeux bleus. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses images. Mais elles étaient là et il n'avait pas le cœur de les chasser.

Il ressentit une nouvelle poussée contre sa main, comme une caresse. Il sourit.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre ta mère. »

Il dessina un cercle autour du nombril de la jeune femme et un nouveau coup de pied lui répondit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux être très convaincant quand je veux. »

Il sentit le ventre d'Hermione frémir sous sa main. Il leva les yeux. Hermione le regardait en souriant.

« Toujours persuadé que c'est une fille, hein ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Moque-toi si tu veux. Mais je suis sûr que c'est une fille. Appelle ça un sixième sens ou une intuition masculine, si tu veux. »

Il savait qu'Hermione ne croyait pas vraiment à ces choses-là. Il se figea.

« Mais attend, tu m'as écouté ? Tu ne dormais pas ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

« Non, je ne dormais pas. Mais je t'écoute toujours, Ron, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Et même quand tu parles dans ton sommeil.

- Hé ! Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Visiblement, son indignation ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Une étincelle moqueuse s'alluma dans son regard noisette.

« Bien sûr que si. Pas vrai, Rose ? »

Un autre coup de pied lui répondit positivement. Le regard de Ron passa du visage d'Hermione à son ventre arrondi. C'est qu'en plus, elles se liguaient contre lui.

« Mais…

- Solidarité féminine, » répliqua Hermione avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ron leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Et il se figea une nouvelle fois, alors que les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Une petite seconde, tu as dit Rose ? »

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de nom de fleurs. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que notre enfant se trouve affublé d'un nom ridicule. Et pardonne-moi, mais je ne veux pas que notre fille s'appelle Asphodèle, Pâquerette ou Muguette.

- Mais Rose ça va ? »

Elle sourit.

« Va pour Rose. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, en l'observant d'un air attendri. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue et son pouce s'égara sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

« Je t'aime, » lui glissa-t-elle.

Un frisson submergea Ron. Il adorait ses mots quand elle les lui murmurait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre. Il se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche était comme du velours vermeil. Son nez frottait avec douceur contre le sien. Hermione soupira de bien-être contre ses lèvres.

Ron rompit le baiser pour la regarder. Sa merveilleuse petite femme. Un rayon de soleil coulait comme de l'or sur ses cheveux étalés sur le plaid.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, » murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, le regard étincelant comme une étoile.

FIN


End file.
